vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Bordinar's Cleft Adventuring Quests
All Dwarf characters can start in Bordinar's Cleft. Dwarf choosing to start here will begin their careers at shaletooth tower. These quests take place in Bordinar's Cleft. ** Some of the information for these quests progression was researched on waybackmachine archives of wikispheres.com and vg.mmodb.com** [[Shaletooth Tower|'Shaletooth Tower']] Captain Baerdun Ironguard *Take it to Them *Further Training(Bordinar's Cleft) *Back to Work *Set the Example *Solid Stone *Continued Training *Off to Rille's Encampment Nori Anvilfist * No Small Task Defender Turgin Foecleaver * Crawling in the Hills - Part 1 * Crawling in the Hills - Part 2 Defender Blute Hammersmith * Once Was Lost Apprentice Hearthfinder * Bone Charms Belgran Stoneaxe * Wings in the Hills - Part 1 * Wings in the Hills - Part 2 Trainee Brunt Stalebeard * Blood in my Venom Stream Delga Stonewarden * Flames of the Past - Part 1 * Flames of the Past - Part 2 [[Rile's Encampment|'Rile's Encampment']] Culmerk Griffinmarch * Mining for Miners in Rille's Strike * Rock Crushing * Living Rock * Blood from a Stone ** Speak with Eiflia (offered after Complete blood from a stone) Elffia Goldforge * Topple the Mountain ** Report to Drovin at Bordinar's Gate Gramkin Blackshield * Repelling Eidolon * Retribution (offered when you complete orders of slavery random drop from gwartak slaver) * Remove the Head, and the Body Dies (Offered when you complete orders of slavery random drop from gwartak salver) * Getting the Word Out Darra Nightbellow * Silence the Alarm ** Freedom! (offered after Silence the alarm) *** Spirit Summoner Charms **** Trouble Beyond the Lake ** Stolen Supplies (offered after silence the alarm) Borinn Darkshank * Still Water Beulgrin Copperbrow * Flames of the Past - Part 3 * Flames of the Past - Part 4 Gwartak Slaver * Has a chance to drop Slave Masters Orders when used gives ** Orders of Slavery ROAD TO BORDINAR'S CLEFT CITY Boden Cloudhammer * Securing Boulder Pass * Recovering the Supplies Rear captain Halmidur Granitebeard * On the Path to Bordinar's Cleft Warden Amma Shalespeak * Trouble Across the Bridge (Sends you to Coppermend's Delving) ** Report to Drovin at Bordinar's Gate (offered after you finish up with coppermend's delving and have quest Dispatching The Team ) Commander Garidon Flintstrike * Oathbreakers: Finder our Spy (This quest sends you into Oathbreaker Caves) ROAD TO COPPERMEND'S DELVING Mason Stoneaxe * Collecting Trophies COPPERMEND'S DELVING (level 8 area) Miner PikebrandMiner * Defending Coppermend's Delving Defender Blute Kolar * Cleaning up Coppermend's Delving ** Dispatching The Team * Stolen Demolitions Defender Sten Ironbrow * Updating Kolar Gwartak Reinforcer * The Scorched Slate (Chance to drop an item called "a scorched slate' which will start this quest when you click on it in your inventory) Oathbreaker Caves (Dungeon level 9 2 & 3 dot mobs) Dakon Cliffhammer * Oathbreakers: Destroy the Smuggled Sacks ** Oathbreakers: Destroy the Enslaved Kobolds *** Oathbreakers: Slay Devarus **** Oathbreakers: Report to Garidon Flintstrike = Bordinar's Cleft City Commander Drovin stouthearth * Grooming for Greatness * Trouble at Greencopper Tower Sargent Vungarn Grimgred * Stout for Greencopper Tower GREENCOPPER TOWER Captain Zaelmia Mountainheart * Completes Dispatching The Team ** Report to Ganthin ** Harbingers of the Undead * Completes Trouble at Greencopper Tower * completes The Scorched Slate Heral Darkbrew * Necessary Ingredients Ganthin Grizzlebeard (south west of Greencopper tower) * Fae at the Source * Under the Bridge Frightened Mountain Fae * Face Kraakrut Category:Adventuring Quests Category:Adventuring Quests Starting in Bordinar's Cleft Category:Adventuring Quests Ending in Bordinar's Cleft Maps Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Screenshots Secret book 128.png|Insert your picture(s) here Trivia Known Issues From Vanguard Saga of Heroes, a Wikia wiki.